Faint
by Topaz Dragons
Summary: You hated the person i was Hermione. But people change.' Draco said softly brushing his thumb across her jawline. He leant in a bit closer his face only inches from hers. 'I've changed...' Read and Review. :D
1. Default Chapter

**Faint**

Authors note: Hullo and welcome to my story! XD Hopefully you will like this, as I enjoyed writing it..lol. The story is titled after one of my favourite Linkin Park songs.. I read the lyrics and decided I just had to do a fanfic based on it. This is my second ever DrxHr fan fiction so please do not flame.. I don't mind constructive criticism though. ;) So.. Enjoy and Review! :D

I am a little bit of loneliness,

A little bit of disregard,  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact,

That everyone can see these scars,  
I am what I want you to want,

What I want you to feel,  
but it's like no matter what I do,

I can't convince you,

To just believe this is real.  
So I let go, watching you,

Turn your back like you always do,  
Face away and pretend that I'm not,  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.


	2. Left Outside Alone

Chapter 1; Left Outside Alone

Hermione stepped into the sheltering forest reaching up to brush the snow from her shoulders. Turning to look back the way she had come she shivered. Snow. Lots of it too. Typical, the night she has to run around in the forest is the same night a blizzard happens to blow in. She sighed pulling her robe around herself tighter. Ugh, lets just get this over and done with. Turning around she nearly ran directly into him. The blonde haired Slytherin scowled down at her.

'About time mudblood.' He drawled crossing his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

'Ferret. Lets just get started? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be out here just as much as I don't.' Hermione said looking up at him with her hands on her hips. Draco glared at her grey eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't comment turning and heading into the forest. Hermione sighed raising her eyes to the stormy skies above. Pulling her hood up she followed Draco into the darkness of the trees.

Draco rolled his eyes as he heard the girl stumble through the snow behind him. Had she no grace? Even for a mudblood she was downright clumsy. Pulling his cloak tighter he increased his speed slightly with a ruthless smirk. It was not long before the girl had started cursing under her breath at him, struggling to keep up with his longer strides. Enjoying himself he waited until he was just out of sight then vanished into the trees alongside the path. Leaning against its branches he waited, arms crossed and a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. Hermione soon realised he was no longer ahead of her. She halted heart starting to beat noticeably faster as she scanned the seemingly empty forest.

'Malfoy? Where the hell are you? Will you cut it out already!' Although she was trying her best not to let it show a note of panic was clear in her voice. Sure it was only the slimy git.. But somehow it seemed safer when he was around then when she was all by herself. She spun around in a circle almost tripping over her own feet. Shit. Where was he? How long had he been gone for? Maybe he was ahead still. Starting to jog down the path Hermione didn't notice the shadow disjoin from the trees and follow her. Draco who was enjoying his little game kept ahead of her well hidden in the trees. He held his laughter in as she started to panic. The fact she had not used a spell to find him amused him greatly. Perhaps she was too scared. Realising he had dropped back a bit he started to jog only to stop quickly when he realised what /else/ was following the mudblood. If Draco were a muggle born he would have said it looked a lot like a panther. However, as he wasn't – He decided simply on it looking like a hugely overgrown cat. With big claws. And come to think of it... Very big, sharp, pointy looking teeth. Its sleek ebony pelt had a light dusting of snow yet its rippling muscles were plainly visible. Occasionally it would pause lip curling up as it scented its prey. For although Hermione was yet to know... that was what she had become. Draco frowned. What the hell was he supposed to do? Obviously he could let the creature kill Granger, it would look mighty suspicious if he returned from the task by himself right? If she weren't a fucking mudblood this decision would be so much easier. He thought sullenly to himself. Cursing under his breath he started to run, After Hermione.

Hermione herself was still oblivious to what went on behind her. She was beginning to loose hope of even catching up to the Slytherin when without warning a hand shot from the trees grabbing Hermione's wrist and dragging her into the shadows. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could a cold hand covered her mouth cutting it short. She was being held so close to the person she could feel their heart thudding against her back. Who was it? A voice next to her ear startled her and she let out a muffled shriek.

'Shut it will you Granger!' He hissed. Hermione's eyes widened. Draco? How the hell... A few strands of silver blonde hair brushed her cheek and she turned her head to look up at him. He let her dropping the hand across her face trusting she had enough sense not to scream. His other hand still gripped her wrist tightly, his face looking strained and even paler then normal, cold grey eyes flickering across the path keeping a sharp lookout. Sensing Draco's nervousness Hermione paled following his gaze. What was wrong? Was this a joke? If so he was a damn good actor. She looked a bit further along the path the stopped. Her wand. It lay half covered in snow on the ground tip still glowing dimly. She had been using it to light her way after Draco had deserted her. She glanced up at the Slytherin to see if he had noticed. Feeling her stare Draco looked down at her and scowled.

'What?' He whispered. Hermione indicated to her wand. He looked at it for a moment then shook his head.

'No.' He replied quietly returning his gaze to further up the path.

'But Malfoy I need that!!' She said a bit louder.

'Just /leave/ it. That is if you want to live to use a wand again.' He hissed. She went quiet. First Draco decided it was because of what he said. But then he noticed the colour draining from her face. He followed her gaze. It was here. The shadow slinked into view and Hermione instinctively pressed backwards into Draco. The creature paused as it reached her wand, sniffing the air searchingly.

Draco pulled Hermione behind him and pushed her further into the trees, then turning back he pulled his was from his robes. The feline turned, golden-rimmed eyes searching the trees. It was not long before it spotted Draco and snarled softly. Draco narrowed his eyes at the creature and without waiting aimed his wand.

'Stupefy!' He shouted watching with a sort of triumph as the cat crumpled to the ground looking stunned. Draco grabbed Hermione again and pushed her in front of him as he broke into a run. Using a trick Draco had learnt as a child playing hide and seek (Though he would never admit to it now) he covered their tracks behind them with a muttered spell. They were now running blindly and for a moment Draco wondered how they would find their way back. Deciding they had gone far enough Draco stopped to catch his breath. He turned to look at Hermione rather amazed she had kept up. Her face was pale and she was crouched over breathing hard. Turning he surveyed the trees before them.

'Come on' he muttered taking her wrist and leading her to a tree that had thick branches winding all the way to the top. Dropping her arm he pulled himself onto the lowest branches then started to climb. It was not long until the two were seated on a branch of the tree Draco leaning casually against a branch and Hermione gripping the trunk with one arm. For awhile neither spoke gazing absently at their surroundings. It was Hermione that broke the silence.

'Uhh.. Thanks..' She began looking hesitant, Draco looked up and raised a brow.

'For what Granger?' He asked clearly wanting to draw out his triumph.

'For saving my life moron.' She muttered rolling her eyes. He smirked slightly.

'That's no way to talk to someone who saved your life.'

'True.. But I somehow think you were more saving your arse then mine.' She replied. Draco laughed then grinned slyly.

'Well.. if I do say so myself.. My arse is worth saving' Hermione coughed loudly shaking her head slightly. Again silence descended on the two until Hermione again got hit with a thought.

'Malfoy... We better get going. We still have to find that herb that we were sent out to get in the first place.' Draco rolled his eyes jumping down onto the ground.

'Right. What was it called again? Mank...' Hermione cut him off.

'Mankhensiy... It's a small grey herb with blue flowers that can only be found in the..' This time Draco cut her off.

'Center of the forest by those who know their true selves. Right. I get the idea.' He muttered. Hermione grumbled something about him being a smart arse then looked around.

'So...which way are we going?' She questioned. Draco pushed past her heading down a faint track.

'This way.' Hermione sighed rolling her eyes then following pulling her hood up as the snow began to fall between the enclosure of the branches.

A/N: YAAay.. First chapter done. ;) This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer InkedWallpaper.. who uhh.. Reviewed when there was nothing /to/ review.. lmao. But thanks anyway!! XD Hope you all enjoyed the first instalment of Faint.. Ehh.. It gets better? I'm hoping anyway.. Lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Devious Draco

_A/n: -shuffles old falling apart fan fiction book- Hullo again... -... Yes... I'm updating… Once more. Like it or not… Hah. Urm… A few of you seemed confused at the 'first chapter'…it wasn't a chapter. It was basically just an introduction and then the song it was based on... lol. However… 'Left outside alone' /was/ a chapter.. heh…hope I'm not confusing you more… ;). I would like to thank my lovely reviewers… paprika90, abbi, jesska-14 and of course InkedWallpaper. THANKS! XD_

**Chapter 2; Devious Draco**

As the snow fell heavier the two weaved their way along the snow-covered path. Draco gazed ahead mind focused only on their task a blank expression on his pale features. Hermione as usual struggled behind him trying to keep up. Thick flakes of snow drifted down almost as if there was no tree cover above blurring the black shadow ahead that was obviously Draco. Shivering Hermione hurried up yet slipped her foot hitting a tree root half buried in the snow and sending her flying. She hit the ground with a hard thump the snow not seeming to cushion her fall. Easing herself up on her arms she looked up squinting into the snow. Draco had gone. She called out to him hoping he would hear. She didn't particularly want to be left alone once more. Snow matted her thick hair that was uncovered by her hood, muttering she tried to stand yet found to her dismay her right ankle would not hold her weight dropping her back to the ground.

'SHIT!' She cursed loudly grimacing in pain.

'Language Granger. Really.' Came a voice. She looked up to see Draco's shadowy form above her cold grey eyes peering down at her with mocking curiosity. She growled at him and he shrugged lightly bending down and grabbing her upper arm hauling her up. She wobbled nearly falling over once more stopped only by the hand still holding her upright.

'I think its twisted.' She muttered not meeting his steady gaze.

'That's all?' He replied cocking an eyebrow. She glared up at him through the snow and he smirked.

'I don't think we are going to find this stupid thing in all this snow anyway…lets just go back to Hogwarts.' She said brightening slightly at the thought of being back in her warm bed. Draco snorted in an amused fashion.

'Hell.. I don't know about you Granger…but I haven't known where we are since a few hours back'

'Oh' She murmured looking downcast. Draco rolled his eyes slightly then picked up a stick from the trees. He handed it to her then stepped away.

'Lets at least find some shelter.' He said heading along the path, this time at a noticeably slower pace.

Not long after, the two were sheltered under an outcropped rock watching the snow fall. Hermione was leaning back against the cold stone eyes shut and teeth gritted against the throbbing pain in her leg. Draco sat not much further away legs pulled up and arms resting over his knees. Grey eyes almost as cold as the snow behind them watched her carefully. What the fuck was he doing. He should get up. Leave her in the snow. She was a mudblood. Not to mention… _Potter's _mudblood. Draco scowled at the thought. Draco removed his gaze from the girl and stared out at the snow.

Don't waste your time on me 

_You're already a voice inside my head._

A soft sound awoke Draco from the light doze he had fallen into. He stretched flexing his weary muscles that were complaining about the cold hard ground he had fallen asleep on. Turning he noticed Hermione was fast asleep head tilted against her own shoulder face a pale shade but no longer pinched in pain. Draco muttered something under his breath then his eyes narrowed. If _she _didn't wake me.. What the hell did? Squinting into the still softly falling snow the blonde was sure he could see a dim red glow through the trees. Naturally curious, Draco found himself standing and stepping out into the snow pulling the hood over his face once more. The light seemed to dance beckoning for the boy to follow. And he did so. Vanishing into the trees without a backwards glance.

Draco stepped into a small clearing and instantly had the odd feeling that something… was not quite right. Gaze sweeps the clearing noticing there was no snow fallen on the ground.. it was all banked up around the edges almost as if it had been blasted out of the way. From the trees hung silvered spider webs catching the dim red glow on the dew dropped strands. The strange red glow itself was coming from a large crimson stone. Its smooth surface seemed to be speckled with small black spots. The light seemed to grow within the object and Draco raised a hand to shield his eyes watching with a mixture of horror and fear as the dots started to move. Swarming off the rock stretching out translucent wings. The stone seemed to suddenly explode scattering shards into the air and the blonde Slytherin fell to the ground with a drawn out painful scream conscious slipping away as the swarm headed for his body.

Not so far away, Hermione awoke a curdling scream still ringing in her ears. A quick glance told her Draco was no longer around. He had gone.. Where? What the hell was he up to? Pulling herself to her feet gingerly she hobbled into the snow that swirled ominously through the trees. She shivered not just from the cold air around her, something wasn't quite right. Limping she followed Draco's faint tracks that were being slowly covered by the softly falling snow. A strange glow seemed to form ahead, flickering, as Hermione grew closer then fading completely.

Soon she broke through into a clearing, which filled her with an odd foreboding feeling that sunk to the bottom of her stomach like a heavy rock. Snow was just beginning to scatter across the bare ground, and Draco.. He was huddled in the centre of the clearing knees pulled up to his chest and utterly silent. Hermione looked around slowly nibbling at her bottom lip hesitantly before edging closer. She reached out a hand timidly to touch his shoulder but before she could he had shifted and his hand had risen to grab her wrist, cold grey eyes glaring up at her from beneath his silver blonde hair.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' He questioned voice unnervingly calm. Hermione pulled back and he let her go watching her as she rubbed her wrist momentarily nose wrinkling at him.

'What do you think? I was only trying to help..' She began. Draco cut her off sounding irritated.

'Malfoy's don't need help. Especially from mudbloods like you Granger' He spat pushing himself to his feet and hiding the spell of dizziness that passed over him momentarily. She rolled her eyes holding up her hands with a shrug.

'Fine then, next time I wont bother' She answered angrily turning and headed back towards the cavern. Draco stood in the falling snow for a moment or two, gaze following her path before he ran an agitated hand through his hair and trudged after her.

_A/n: Ew. Sorry guys.. been so busy lately.. and I really don't have the energy to add more to this chapter.. 0o sorreh! XD_


	4. Sticks and Stones

_A/n; Ah. –Ducks the various objects thrown- Im back. XD Sorta anyhow. Yes well. I have finished school and stuff. And been working so not much time to sit and type at the comp. I lie. :x Heh. Well. I will just shut up and keep writing shall I? ;D_

**Chapter 3; Sticks and Stones**

Draco had gone again. Hermione stared out into the falling snow wrapping her robe tighter to keep away the chill. Sure she hated the arrogant git. But being alone...out here... Was even worse then putting up with him. Just as she went to settle back against the rock a thump sounded beside her. She jumped nearly smacking her head on the rocky outcrop as she let out a squeal. The rabbit was clearly freshly killed, limb body sprawled out on the snow blood dripping from its torn neck. Glassy eyes stared up at the girl almost accusingly. As Hermione moved away from it Draco swung down from the rock above grinning almost insanely at Hermione.

'What's wrong Mudblood? Surely you have seen dead animals before. I thought that's what you muggleborns ate?'

He paused gathering up some snow and rubbing it over his hands to rid himself of the animal's blood.

'Are you insane? Why did you kill the poor thing?' Hermione stated staring up at him.

'Well, IM not going to starve. You can if you want. No big loss'

'Your going to EAT that?' Was the Gryffindor's shocked reply. Draco snorted.

'Its just meat. What's wrong? Your not a vegetarian are you?' He prodded the rabbit with his foot grey eyes watching her expression with glee.

'Of course im not! But that's a dead RABBIT. And its RAW.' She pointed out moving away further. The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

'That's easily remedied. You didn't _really _think I was going to eat it raw did you granger?' He stated with a smirk. Shifting his shoulder he dropped a small bundle of sticks from his back. It was now her time to roll her eyes, mind you still looking relieved that he _wasn't _going to eat the rabbit raw. After all, He was a Malfoy. Who knew what they would try.

A few minutes later Draco had a small fire burning and he sat down across from Hermione picking up the limp, but thoroughly dead rabbit in one hand and pulling a knife out from his robes with the other. Hermione eyed it for a moment then looked over at him.

'Where did you get that from?' Draco's fingers traced the red crystal inlayed in the handle and shrugged.

'I have had it in my pocket the entire time I suppose' Hermione looked away as he dug the knifes gleaming blade into the rabbit and began to skin it.

When he had finished he skewered it on a long stick, holding it over the fire. He grinned across the flames at her the perfect image of a blonde devil (_A/N; Yum ;D)_.

'Sure your not hungry? It smells pretty good.' Hermione shook her head. Truthfully it _was _starting to smell good and her stomach rumbled in protest. The only thing she could do was think of something else. Hogwarts. Would Harry and Ron notice she wasn't back? It was Saturday tomorrow, and the seventh years got to sleep in. Something she had noticed Ron and Harry always took advantage of. They probably wouldn't even notice she hadn't come back until lunch. Maybe even dinner. Settling back against the fern fronds she had collected earlier Hermione's eyelids drooped wearily. But did she trust herself to sleep while Draco was still awake? Not really. Looking up she met his gaze, still cooking the rabbit the smallest of smirks still lingering on his face. Sleep? Hell No. She crossed her arms and gazed off into the snow.

Draco removed the rabbit from the fire testing the meat with his knife. He almost laughed when he saw her struggling to fight off sleep. She was scared to sleep around him? He smirked slightly eyes glinting. Smart girl. Draco shook his head removing a bit of meat from the rabbit and tasting it.

'Tastes like chicken.' Hermione looked back at him narrowing her eyes.

'You _sure _you don't want some Granger?' He asked again with a grin holding some out. Hermione eyed it suspiciously then shook her head.

'Im Very sure.' She replied. Draco chuckled and leant back starting to eat.

Draco ducked back into the small shelter after burying the bones of the rabbit nearby. Gaze shifts to Hermione who had curled up not long ago.

'Asleep. Just as I thought.' He muttered settling back against the rocks. He sighed pulling his wand from his robe pocket intending to try and contact Hogwarts. He murmured the spell beneath his breath then blinked. Nothing happened.

'What the hell?' Brows furrow as he tries again. Oh shit. What is the only place where magic won't work? Think Draco. Turning he nudged Hermione's leg with his foot.

'Granger. Where's the only place magic wont function?' She mumbled something in her sleep. He leant a bit closer prodding her again.

'Protected forests, Professor Snape.' She replied curling up tighter and falling back into a deep sleep.

'Professor Snape?' Draco snorted then shrugged. At least he had gotten an answer. But Protected Forests? The forbidden forest wasn't magically protected… After all, he had used magic back there. Which meant they were no longer in the Forbidden Forest? That cant be good. Draco scowled then after a moment's thought nodded to himself. They could just follow the path they had taken back to the forest. Surely it wouldn't be hard come morning?

'Genius as always Draco' He thought aloud preening his ego a little.

'Oh no. No you fucking don't! This had better be a bloody joke!' Hermione awoke furrowing her eyebrows at the curses and mutterings coming from the blonde teenager who was standing not too far away running his hands through his hair agitatedly. She rubbed at her eyes with a yawn.

'Trust me Malfoy, Your hair will cope without getting its daily dose of grease' Draco turned glaring at the girl, before gesturing to their surroundings.

'I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were blind too.' She raised an eyebrow and then glanced past him.

'Oooh.' She managed.

No longer were they in the snowy clearing, quite the opposite in fact. A large valley stretched before them small shrubs dotting the innocent hills. The sun shined warmly upon them, no sign of any snow even existing. Struggling to her feet Hermione stared ignoring the 'I told you so' look from Draco.

'So… Magic wont work here?' Hermione queried a bit later. In response Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. 

'Obviously not Granger. Otherwise I would be long gone.' Hermione looked at him sharply. Yeah, Gone without me I bet. Ignoring his glare she leant forwards brushing aside her robe to examine her ankle. Hermione winced running her fingers across the bruised and swollen surface.

'Ouch' She muttered under her breath. Draco turned looking down at her ankle then at her face, he raised an eyebrow in question.

'That's all? It's only twisted. Not broken Granger.' She closed her eyes and he watched with a smirk as her lips moved. She was counting backwards from ten. He laughed with amusement as she looked back at him pinning him with a firm glare.

'Don't. Try. To. Mess. With. My. Head.' She worded slowly as if she was talking to a misbehaving three year old. Draco just shrugged with another smirk returning his gaze to their new environment.

'So. How are we getting out of here?' Hermione asked.

'You're the smart one. Figure it out yourself.' He answered back with a sarcastic sneer.

'Finally admitting it are we Malfoy?' She snorted limping to a nearby tree and picking up a long stick to lean her weight against. Draco scowled but didn't reply. The Gryffindor shrugged slightly then pushing off with the stick turned and hobbled into the trees.

'Where are you going Granger?'

'Away. Back to Hogwarts obviously.' She called back over her shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes then stood following her form into the small clump of trees.

'What's the point in this? You saw how small this group of trees is, we will be out the other side in minutes' Hermione paused momentarily, brushing back a strand of brown hair from her amber eyes. Her gaze met his and she raised an eyebrow challengingly.

'Looks can be deceiving Malfoy' Without waiting for a return comment she continued forwards shaking her head slightly as she walked.

Draco scowled once again lengthening his strides to draw along side her. Grey eyes scan her face, which she turned away, stubbornly not stopping.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He spat looking annoyed at her lack of attention. He heard an exaggerated sigh before she halted leaning against her stick as she turned to face him.

'How long have we been walking?' Draco narrowed his eyes.

'About five minutes. Why?' He stopped when he realised what he had just said. Five minutes? They should have been through the clump of trees long ago. But looking ahead there was no sign of clear ground… just trees. He saw Hermione smirk knowingly and start walking again.

'You knew these trees would lead somewhere didn't you?' Hermione shrugged gaze focused ahead.

'No. I guessed actually' She muttered in reply. Draco crowed.

'Wow! Snapshot moment! The golden trio's know-it-all takes a chance!' He laughed shaking his head.

'Don't pretend you know me Draco' Hermione commented softly.

'Draco?' He raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

'That IS your name is it not?'

'Yes. But that doesn't mean your allowed to call me it.' He spat indignantly. Hermione shrugged.

'Fine. You can stay as Ferret then.' She said coldly.

'Don't call me that' Draco growled eyes narrowing dangerously.

'What ever, Ferret' Hermione snapped back. There was but a brief moment of triumph for the girl before something hit her in the back sending her flying into the ground with a force that knocked the breath from her body. Hermione groaned cringing at the pain shooting up her leg. A hand clutched at her shoulder flipping her onto her back and before she had a chance to wonder what had happened, Draco's shadowed form was crouched over her stomach grey eyes glaring down at her.

'Out here Mudblood. Remember who has the upper hand. You have no wand, no physical strength. It's just you, and me. No one would even hear you screaming... Got it?' Hermione stared up into his eyes trying to figure out if he was being serious about this.

'Answer me Granger.' He snapped features darkening. Deciding he probably would do something if she didn't answer Hermione nodded numbly, hoping it would be enough to get him off so she could gather her scattered thoughts. Draco didn't move, watching the girls face with a cold intensity. Unknown to him Hermione's hand crept sideways along the ground reaching slowly for the stick that had fallen not far away. She kept her eyes locked onto his praying he wouldn't notice. There. Her hand grasped the stick and with as much force as she could muster, she swung it as his head. Draco had seen the change of expression and frowned wondering what she was up to. As the stick swung rapidly towards him he saw the movement from the corner of his eye and cursed lunging sideways causing the blow to glance off his shoulder. Stunned he lay for a moment trying to get his brain back into gear.

A moment was all Hermione needed flinging herself forward and pushing herself up with her arm, leaning heavily on her stick and forcing herself to run as fast as possible. _What the fuck did I do that for? Im injured, He's twice my size… Not to mention he can run faster then me even when im perfectly healthy! _Grimacing with each step she almost died of fright when she heard the thud of footsteps gaining on her. Draco's words came echoing in her head _No one will hear your screaming. _This is not good. Hermione thought wildly. Then something clicked. Draco was not trying to catch up to her. On the contrary he was keeping pace, about ten meters behind. But why? The answer came to her as her legs threatened to give in, tired muscles screaming at her. He was waiting until she wore herself out. Then she was basically going to have to admit she lost and suffer whatever consequences he would give. Hermione knew it would probably save a lot of trouble and pain if she simply gave up right now, but her stubborn nature refused to bow that easily to the Slytherin. Limping badly now Hermione wove in and out of the trees trying desperately to throw his trail. Ragged breathes claw up her raw throat in heavy gasps. A painful stich ached in her ribs crying in outrage at the exercise. I have to stop. Hermione thought She stumbled, feeling her legs give way under herself. Staggering against her stick she winced leaning against a smooth barked tree allowing herself to slide to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest trying to ease the pain.

This was the pathetic sight Draco came across less then a minute later. The tall Slytherin looked perfectly composed, there was not even a sheen of sweat on his features to betray the fact he had just chased a girl through the forest for the last ten to fifteen minutes.

His cold grey eyes did not soften at the sight of Hermione crumpled at the base of the tree obviously in pain. Smooth almost lazy movements carry him towards her and he leans against the tree arms crossed over his chest. A few minutes of silence pass before Hermione gets the courage to look up. Draco looked down at her silently, features betraying no emotions stormy grey eyes unrelenting.

'Well?' Hermione managed, throat raw. Draco raised a brow slightly not changing his posture.

'Well what.' He answered coldly. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

'All this shit about you having the upper hand? Aren't you going to do something?' She said as loud as her shaking voice would allow. Draco smirked crouching before her eyes almost level with hers.

'You know Granger, Im beginning to think that you _want _to be punished.' Hermione scowled at him.

'Punished? You make it sound like im a slave or something'

'You're a mudblood. Which in all points… a slave is about the best you can do'

She looked at him exasperatedly.

'What? Oh yes. A mudblood that's doing better in all their classes then you!' She yelled back clenching her fists.

'Correction. Your not doing better then me in potions.' Draco smirked clearly enjoying this game. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'No shit! Not only does Snape lower my marks, having you stare at me all lesson clearly throws my attention!' Draco scowled at her, inwardly kicking himself. She noticed that?

'Really? Well I thought it was the fact you spent the entire class trying to teach loser boy how to boil water?'

'Neville is not a loser Malfoy!'

'Then how did you know I was talking about him?' He sneered triumphantly. She scowled crossing her arms.

'God I hate you.'

'The feelings mutual Granger. Really.' He stood then scanned the area.

'Lets go then' Hermione's jaw dropped.

'That's it?' Draco looked back raising an eyebrow.

'Why. Disappointed?'

'No. Just surprised.' She leaned forward picking up her stick, which he eyed momentarily before turning away once more. She tried to rise, her muscles now stiff and sore wailed in protest, but her ankle would not stand the pressure and she fell back to the ground with a thump.

'Its really screwed now.' She said through gritted teeth. Draco snorted.

'You seemed to run on it alright' Eyes glint as a smirk plays at the corner of his mouth. Hermione glared up at him.

'Yeah because I thought I would die if I didn't.' Draco laughed. She was that scared?

'Well. What are we meant to do then?' He drawled crossing his arms.

'We could stay here for the night… My leg might be better by the morning.' Hermione began slowly.

'Or, how about I leave you here and go back to Hogwarts.. Then _maybe _send someone back to get you?'

'WHAT? Malfoy don't you dare!' Draco rolled his eyes.

'I was joking. Besides, unless you know where we are... We're kinda lost.' Hermione stared up at him.

'So… That's it? We're lost?' She said softly. Draco shrugged.

'Seems that way doesn't it?' Draco replied gazing into the trees, stony grey eyes unreadable. The silence was thick and uncomfortable. Finally Draco turned walking towards the trees.

'Where are you going?' The nervous voice of Hermione cut through his thoughts. Draco didn't look back.

'To get some food. Stay here.'

'Not like I have a choice.' Hermione muttered wrapping her cloak around herself and leaning against the tree to rest.

_A/n; The plot thickens next chapter! Yay! Review guys! (: I think this chapter was one of my biggest.. I did post half of it earlier.. but then decided it needed adding to. lol._


	5. Nobody Wins

A/n: Hey hello. :P Yeah... good thing not many people read this story or i might be in alot of peoples bad books now. haha. xD Well see problem is i have lost my original fanfiction book! So i no longer have the rest of this story except for what i remember in my head. Aaand i have an incredibly bad memory.. lmao. sooo. if you feel up to it - Stick by me and i will rewrite the end of this best i can.. maybe make it better then how it was going to turn out! haha. xD So yeah. Enjoy..or somthing..

**Chapter 4; Nobody Wins**

_Hold your head up high - Your never wrong_

_Somewhere in the right - You belong_

_You would rather fight - Than walk away.._

A cold breeze brushed a stray curl of hair away from the sleeping girls pale features. Somewhere perhaps not so far away, a voice was calling. Hermiones brows furrowed momentarily her body trying to hang on to the much needed state of sleep, while at the same time her brain yelled for her to awaken. Ever one to follow her brain - Her eyes flickered open peering out into the dim light of the early morning. Draco was no where to be seen. How many hours had passed? The wind hit her body yet again and she shifted looking out in the direction it was coming from. The voice... Perhaps it was just a dream. But then where was Malfoy? She grumbled under her breath looking vaugly annoyed.

'Anyone would think i was that boys minder.. cant he just stay out of trouble for a day?' She whined knowing that she had been just as bad herself but not really caring. She was cold, hungry and sore and by god she needed to vent the frustrations somewhere right? She stretched out grasping hold of her faithful stick gritting her teeth and hauling herself rather ungracefully to her feet. Hermione was pleased to find her ankle was not quite as sore as yesterday, and though still very much bruised and painfull it was almost managable. Half walking half stumbling she headed in the direction she had last seen him heading in, momentarily questioning her sanity for wanting to find the slytherin in the first place. But she couldnt just leave him here right? Though perhaps that was what he had already done to her. The bushy haired girl ground her teeth in irritation making her way slowly through the trees.

It appeared Draco had not gotten very far at all. Hermione came upon him a few minutes later down the bottom of a steep slope. He was sitting on a large rock, head buried in his hands. Something about him seemed..odd. For one Draco would have normally noticed her presance instantly - but though she stood merely a few metres away he did not stir. Caution raised she crept a bit closer and was concerned to see red staining through his fingers that covered his face. What had he done?

'Dra..Malfoy...?' She questioned softly keeping a good distance from the blonde - just incase. His head jerked up from his hands seeming very startled at her sudden appearance. Silver eyes dart in her direction yet in a strange unfocused kind of way. Dried blood covered a good portion of his forehead streaking through his hair. Hermione took a nervous step back as he unsteadily got to his feet and moved towards her.

'You...' He started taking another seemingly unsure step towards her.

'Your hurt Malfoy..what did you do?' She asked trying to keep the nervous edge from her voice as she found herself backed up against a large tree trunk. He kept coming slowly still with a dazed expression. He was only a few feet away when his eyes seemed to finally focus on her and for a moment he almost looked normal...except for that horrible lost look in his gaze. He raised a hand towards her and she flinched away instinctivly. Draco's hand dropped to his side again and he looked around slowly before returning a steely gaze on her.

'What did you do to me.' He growled stepping in closer head tilted slightly to the side predator gaze not moving from her face. She resisted the urge to run knowing from experiance it never got anywhere. Even for Draco his behavior was very strange.

'I didnt do anything.. i came to look for you..i thought you were lost or something.' She said slowly still trying to figure out what had happened. Dirt smeared the side of his face and she glanced over his shoulder trying to match a scene. The large rock he had been sitting on caught her gaze.

'Did you fall?' She questioned looking back at his expressionless face. He looked over his shoulder before before meeting her eyes. For a moment he looked confused raising a hand to touch his head and flinching as his fingers brushed his bruised forehead.

'I dont know.. i think...i..Who are you?' He was peering down at her with an odd expression and she blinked in suprise.

'You..dont remember?' Hermione asked wondering if this was going to be a good thing or a very bad thing. He frowned and shook his head slowly

'Some things.. I dont know.. its all so fuzzy.' He growled in frustration striking at the tree behind her with a fist. This time her obvious attempt at cringing away from his fist didnt go unnoticed. Gaze sweeps across her form slowly. Hermione dropped her gaze unnerved by his scrutiny. She tugged at the sleeve of her robe to cover up the dark bruise that covered her slender wrist chewing agitatedly at her lip wishing he would stop staring. However instead of looking away or doing anything slightly more Draco like he reached out grasping her hand with a firm but still gentle grasp gaze snapping up to meet hers as she tried to pull away. Hermione shocked by not only his gentleness but also the odd look in his eyes let him take her hand watching nervously as he pushed her sleeve back to reveal the bruise. He seemed vaugly fascinated by the marking turning her wrist over to examine it. He spent a few minutes in this odd trance and finally Hermione shook her head

'Draco.' She started. He dropped her hand straightening up to look at her. She paused trying to figure out what she was going to say. This was just way too strange. Maybe it was all some trick and soon he was going to sneer and rub it in her face that she actually believed it. But he said nothing simply staring down at her waiting for her to speak. Sighing she stepped away turning her back on him to survey the area. Suddenly a flash of blue caught her eye and she turned moving closer to the rock Draco had been sitting on. Half hidden behind the rocks smooth surface grew two slender smoke grey plants, speckled with bright blue flowers that seemed to dance on the stems even though the no wind passed through the sheltered clearing. The damn plant they had been brought out here in the first place to find. She groaned covering her face with her hands. A large hand settled on her shoulder startling her out of her thoughts and she shut her mouth quickly not wanting Draco to see the gobsmacked expression on her face at the idea of him touching her so easily without a trace of disgust on his features.

'What?' He questioned narrowing his eyes at her slightly before looking back at the plant.

'Its just a weed.' He muttered bending down to pick it, not releasing her shoulder. She was about to lecture him on the values of such a weed when his hand touched the flower and she was yanked off her feet with a shocking realisation the plant was infact a portkey. Hopefully one that was not going to make this day worse then it already was.

'Ah welcome back children.' Dumbledores smiling face peered at them from over the top of his specticals. Hermione simply stared - looking very much the part of a wild bush woman, the odd twig caught in her frizzy hair and dirt smudged across her usualy perfectly clean features. Draco looked very much out of place, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand looking around the room with a mildly curious expression that seemed odd on his usually smug features.

'Lemon Fizz?' Albus chirped cheerfully from his chair holding out a small container full of sweets. Draco was about to reach out and take one when a screeching interrupted and he turned to look somewhat beweilderedly at his travel companion who appeared to have just lost her last ounce of sanity.

'I have been lost in the forest for days, i havent eaten, im cold and i need a shower and im bruised and tired and grumpy and you..you...offer LEMON FIZZ?' She shrieked hands gripping onto the edge of Dumbledores desk leaning forward to stare down at the old wizard.

'I am not unaware of your troubles Miss Granger.' The headmaster smiled gently at the girl.

'Let us not forget you are both home safely now yes?' Gaze shifts to Draco for a moment who was still watching Hermione cautiously from the corner of his eyes. The girl opened and closed her mouth twice before slumping back in the chair that had appeared behind her.

'Now. How about you both head up to the hospital wing to get cleaned up. Im afraid Mr Malfoy might need more help then Madame Pomfrey can provide however im sure your willing to help there yes Miss Granger?'

Hermione looked up sharply gaze shifting back and forth between the two men looking at her.

'Isnt there some sort of medication? Something magic?' She started in protest. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

'For this kind of memory loss it is best to be slowly recovered the traditional way. I think it will be a good experiance for the both of you.' Draco hid a grin as he watched the girl clearly force down the temptation to glare at the elderly man.

'Yes sir.' She managed finally. She got to her feet and Dumbledore leant of the desk holding out a familiar object. Hermiones eyes lit up.

'My wand!' She took it from him checking it over for damage.

'Yes.. Hagrid recovered it while he was out searching for..ah.. one of the class projects. Kitty i think he called it.' Dumbledore smiled again then waved them towards the door.

'Your both excused from classes tommorow.. im sure you both need some well deserved rest.' Hermione led the way from the room down the stairs slowly, while still trying to figure out like usual how much the old man actually knew about their travels. Had it all been a set up? But why? She scowled lost in her thoughts until a voice interupted.

'You know you shouldnt continuosly scowl like that.. it will give you frown lines.' Draco commented a slight smirk twitching up the corner of his lips. Hermione glared at him.

'Dont even get me started on you Malfoy.' She gritted out emphasising her words by poking him in the chest with her wand.

'Hey...you owe me a lemon fizz now.. i could have done with one of those too...' He cackled gleefully as she stalked off down the hallway towards the hospital wing

Home sweet home. Hermione stretched out on her bed feeling much more refreshed and clean after a long hot shower and having her various cuts scrapes and bruises healed by Pomfrey. Sadly not all her problems were quite as easily solved. She covered her head with a pillow as a knock sounded at the door.

'Unless the world is in mortal peril i would rather not be disturbed' She called out voice muffled by the pillow.

'You appear to be already a little more then disturbed as it is, Hermione. So im sure the world can wait a little while.' Came an amused voice from her doorway. She grunted in reply raising a hand to fling the pillow at Draco who caught it with one hand and dropped it on the chair beside the door.

'What do you want' She grumbled not bothering to sit up. He wandered in casually having a good look around her immaculate room. He too was looking alot better, a fading bruise on his temple the only mark left from his injury and his hair still damp from the shower half covered it either way.

'Look.. just because i have to share a common room with you until you remember who you are doesnt mean you get to wander in without permission into my room.' Hermione said finally sitting up, brushing her loose hair away from her face. Draco stopped his examination of the room and turned around to look at her. He tilted his head with a sly grin.

'You clean up pretty well dont you.' He winked and she scowled at him shaking her head at the very un-Draco like comment.. or at least it was certainly un-Draco like for it to be directed at her. He chuckled shrugging slightly.

'I just wanted to talk. You know it kinda sucks because i cant even have a decent conversation with myself.' Hermione sighed but nodded slightly.

'Ok. Sit down then' She stated vaugly indicating at one of the chairs in the room. Draco either didnt notice or chose to ignore her promptly sitting on her bed. He noticed she twitched slightly as she observed this but held in any comments on the matter with a great amount of skill.

'So what did you want to know.' She asked tiredly rubbing at the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb. He considored this for a moment.

'I guess we start at the begining.. What am i like?' Hermione snorted in amusement.

'You so do not want me to answer that question.' She said pulling a face. He raised an eyebrow at her which said he quite clearly did. She rolled her eyes with a shrug.

'Your arrogant, concieted..spoilt, a rich little brat, and a nasty coniving violent egotistical...'

'Ok im getting the vibes you dont like me all that much right?' He stated with a laugh cutting off what appeared to be a well prepared description of how just how much she did infact hate him.

'Right.' She grumbled in return. 'Which is why this is such a stupid idea.' She said flopping back on the bed with an annoyed glance at Draco. He was quiet for awhile before he followed suit falling back against the pillows beside her rolling onto his side and propping his chin on his arms staring down at her. Hermione eyed him cautiously wondering for a moment why she hadnt already kicked him on his arse outside her room for even daring to be so bold as to...as to..as to what? Lay on her bed? Damn him for making this all so confusing. Draco watched the flashes of her thoughts flickering across her face with interest. He wondered vaugly if she was always the type to carry her heart on her sleeve. Quite probably. Before she could start throwing fists in her internal arguement with herself he reached out a hand to brush down the side of her cheek. She just about fell off the bed in shock wide amber eyes locking onto his.

'You hated the person i was Hermione. But people change.' Draco said softly brushing his thumb across her jawline. She just lay there watching him for quite some time seemingly too stunned to talk. He leant in a bit closer his face only inches from hers.

'I've changed...' He said still holding her gaze. It wasnt until his lips gently touched hers that the trance was broken. Oh god. what was she doing. No..what was HE doing. She ducked out of the way clambering off the bed and to the furthest corner putting as much distance as she could between the two of them.

'Out.. Get out.' She said shakily pointing to the doorway wary eyes not leaving him. Draco considored her for a moment or two before he nodded sliding off the bed and standing casting her one last glance before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

'Oh god.' Hermione raised her hand to touch her lips for a moment. This could not happen. He was meant to hate her.. And she was meant to hate him. He may have forgotten, but there was no way she could..no way she could forget all that pain that he had caused. Not this quickly. Right? Feeling very much confused and bewieldered Hermione sat back down on her bed and hid her face in her hands.

_Now its gone too far.._

_Look at where we are._

_Nobody wins.._

A/N: Woo woo. Yeah. The end of this chapter is all very much different from the original. Welll beside the whole memory loss thing. Yeah. Hope this isnt turning out too crappily for you guys. I know i read back in previous chapters and went 'Ew. I wrote that?' xD But yeah.. maybe one day i will rewrite the whole thing.. haha. So yeah. Honestly i have no clue what the next chapter will be like since its coming straight from my head to you guys! (Argh the horror! xD)


	6. And Another Thing

A/N: Whehehe. Wellll.. im really only writing another chapter at the moment because my internet provider is being a spazz and i have nothing else to do:( Woe is me... Anyway. Mhm. Lets see where the story wanders off to today..because i clearly have no idea! Haha.. gotta love suprises. :P

**Chapter 5; And Another Thing**

Hermione crept down to the common room early the next morning. She had hoped to avoid any confrontation with the blonde Slytherin for today, but it appeared fate had a different idea. Draco's form was sprawled over the couch by the fire a book in one hand. Somehow it no longer suprised her it was infact her copy of Hogwarts - A history, clutched in his hand. Grey eyes peer up at her from over the slightly battered pages of the book. Hermione scowled at him turning to walk out from the common room.

'Hermione.' His voice halted her. For what reasons she was not sure, but either way she had found her feet had stopped their rapid march to the saftey of the exit.

'What' She ground out not looking at him. There was a short pause as clearly he hadnt been counting on her foul mood.

'Look, i dont know what happened last night. But i do need your help.. My memory isnt returning on its own.' Draco said sitting up and watching her. Hermione debated walking out anyway...stuff his damn memory..not like she offered to help him with it in the first place.

'I dont owe you any favours Malfoy.' She commented finally turning to look at him folding her arms over her chest. His face brightened.

'I will take that as a "Yes Draco, i would love to help!"' His cheerful grin rewarded him with only a glare. Hermione stepped over to the large bookshelf that covered one side of the common room. After a small examination she removed a large dusty book. She tossed it at him, her aim just off hitting him smack in the face if he hadnt caught it in time.

'Whats this?' He commented peering down at the dirty green cover. 'Malfoys - A family history... Im assuming i AM a Malfoy right? ..Wow.. my family has their own book?' Hermione rolled her eyes

'Sadly more then just one book. But thats probably the only one that skips the nasty bits. God knows how.' She muttered shaking her head. He raised his head to look at her and she frowned looking away.

'I have things to do. Have fun reading.' She muttered turning on her heel and stalking out from the room. Draco watched the portrait close behind her then returned his gaze to the book flicking it open.

'Its going to be a long day.' He grumbled settling down to read.

'Hermioneeeee!!' The shout was almost close to being a girlish squeal.. However she knew better. Ron. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes turning around to give him her best smile.

'Oh hello Ron. How are you?' The question was polite, bordering being in a bored tone. He looked a bit crestfallen but kept his smile.

'Im fine.. Where have you been? We all thought Malfoy had done you in or something. And when you didnt show up for class we figured something was really wrong because..well..You know you never miss class..' He was rambling. Hermione sighed. Their conversations had never been quite the same after a rather messy relationship last year, and while they were still friends in honest truth the red headed boy just annoyed her now.

'Im fine Ron. Look. I have to go..i have some study to catch up on.' She made her excuse blunt and turned heading off to find somewhere to well...no.. Really she walked away purely to find somewhere as far away from his grating voice as possible. Harry, who had just appeared behind Rons disgruntled figure watched his friend dissapear down the corridor and frowned slightly.

'She really hates me doesnt she?' Ron grumbled. Harry turned looking at the red head with amusement.

'Hate is a strong word Ron.' He grinned and dodged out of the way as his friend took a half hearted swing at him.

Hermione leant back against a tree by the lake closing her eyes with a sigh. She had a feeling this was going to be a very long week. She settled down on a rock below the tree wrapping her robe around her to keep out the brisk breeze that was blowing across the grounds, amber eyes staring out across the windswept waters. She sat like this for some time, lost in her own thoughts about the past few days. What was going on between her and Dra..Malfoy? They had hated each other for so long and now this sudden civilness from him was just messing with her head. The sooner he was back to his old nasty self the better. Right? Right. She frowned at herself hating the small amount of doubt that had crept into her thoughts. But before she had a chance to think about it the sound of someone clearing their throat startled her from her daze.

'What are you doing outside the common room?' She snapped irritably at the tall blonde figure peering down at her. Draco shrugged raising an eyebrow.

'I didnt know i was meant to stay locked up all day long?' Hermione scowled looking back at the waters not answering him in hope he would find something better to do. Unfortuantly for her he settled beside her on the rock. There was a long uncomfortable silence that stretched between them before finally Hermione growled impatiently.

'Dont you have something better to do?' She narrowed her eyes looking up at him. Draco returned her gaze with a calm expression.

'Well no not really.. I have read all the books on the so called family history, and i wanted to get out. And since your the only person other then Dumbledore that i actually have a vauge idea of who you are.. I didnt have much of a choice.'

Hermione shook her head stray curls flicking across her features at the movement.

'Well if you have read the books you should know, that im a muggleborn. So feel free to run off in disgust, i can point you in the direction of your old friends if you wish.' She said with a tone of bitterness. Draco however did not leave, nor even move away from her.

'Look Hermione.. i know that i was probably different before all this...That i had been raised on certain beliefs and ideas, to the point where i no longer had the ability to open my eyes and see things for how they truely are.' He was calling her Hermione yet again. It sounded so odd to her..yet at the same time, so very right. No. Not right..it could never be right.

'OI. What do you think your doing?' Oh shit. Ron. It would have to be him wouldnt it. As usual at the worst damn time. Hermione stood ignoring the bemused expression on Draco's face as he watched the lanky red headed and red faced boy come running up.

'Ron will you calm down!' Hermione snapped her limited patience for the boy already at the end of its tether. Ron ignored Hermiones annoyed tone pushing past her to glare down at Draco who hadnt moved from where he was sitting.

'You keep your ferrety self the hell away from her you hear me?' Ron growled attempting to look threatening. Draco raised an eyebrow glancing for a moment at Hermione then standing up easily matching heights with the redhead who didnt look quite so confident now he was face to face with the slytherin.

'What i do or dont do is of no concern to you.' Draco said slowly grey eyes narrowing slightly as he stepped in closer to Ron. Hermione sighed in exasperation stepping between the two boys who continued to attempt to stare each other down from over the top of Hermiones hair.

'Will you two cut it out! Ron stop being so damn immature. Draco has just as much right to be talking to me as you do.' She added irratably not really noticing her words until Ron suddenly was looking at her with a mixture of horror and betrayal.

'Draco? Since..Since when have you called Malfoy, Draco??? Whats going on here?? And how does he have more right to talk to you? Hes never said one decent word to you in the entire time that you have known him..Hes up to something and..'

'SHUT IT RON.' Hermione snarled with an anger that was hardly ever heard from the usualy polite girl. Both the boys stared at her with mouths open, Draco recovering minutely quicker due to already being exposed to a similar outburst in the headmasters room.

'But Hermione...' Ron started intent on pressing his point.

'No Ron. Just stay away from me will you? I have had enough of your crap.' And with that she whirled around on her heel and stalked off back up towards Hogwarts. Ron slowly looked away from her dissapearing form to find Draco looking at him with an interested expression. Ron opened his mouth to insult the blonde further but instead just grunted in disgust and stalked off to the sound of the blondes amused laughter behind him.

A/n: Well.. i have out frazzled my mind for today so you will have to be happy with this for now. xD and thanks alot to people who care enough to review!! i love yooouuuss:D haha. So keep doing it darn it! -bribes with candy-


	7. Lithium

A/n: Hello again! D Thanks everyone for the reviews.. Really does help inspire me to add on to the story. As for the couple of questions asked.. I think its fairly safe to assume Ron isnt quite over hermione just yet. xD And as for wether Draco really has lost his memory or not... Hmmm... Well you will just have to wait and see wont you? ;) On with the story!!

**Chapter 6; Lithium**

_Lithium - Dont want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow..._

Hermiones shoes clicked loudly as she made her hurried way through the deserted hallway. It was late in the evening and she had spent the last few hours after her confontation with Ron, hidden away in the library with her head buried in a large book. A storm was brewing above the castle, the occasional flickering of light and the omnious heavy air that seemed to make it hard to breath. It was one of those nights where all you wanted was to be safe and warm in bed, or perhaps curled up infront of the fire.. Not walking the hallways of an ancient castle late at night putting off returning to your room as it appeared to be a greater evil then this storm.

The Gryffindor sighed running her hands through her thick hair chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before finally deciding to head back to the common room. Who knows. Perhaps Draco was asleep already. Even as she turned around to put this plan into motion the hair on the back of her neck crept up at the sound of voices heading her way. Students by the sounds of things, but none of the voices were familiar leaving it to the decision they were probably slytherins. Not exactly the people she felt like coming across in a deserted hallway. However with a glance behind her it looked like she had no choice as nothing offered decent protection from being seen. Fine. She could handle this. Hermione took a deep breath and drew herself up lifting her chin and keeping a careful grip on her wand in her robe pocket then starting walking again like she had a place to be and people expecting her.

'Well well.. If it isnt the little mudblood bitch.' Came a voice the moment the small group of four students rounded the corner. She had been right on the mark as usual. All four were from Slytherin.. the youngest probably being a 6th year she had seen around once or twice. Blaise Zabini she did recognise, though the others walking behind them she couldnt place. The comment had come from Blaise who was glaring down at her with a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as they approached her.

Hermione tactfully ignored the comment keeping her gaze focused on the end of the corridor as she walked hoping that they would just walk on by and leave her be. But to her dismay one of the boys she didnt know - a tall well built guy with slightly curly dark brown hair leant in close to Blaise and whispered something in his ear. Blaise seemed to considor this for a moment before chuckling softly. Not the sort of happy carefree chuckle you like to hear.. but the more sinister laugh that promised he had ideas Hermione wasnt going to agree with. They small group had nearly reached her now and she edged closer to the wall hoping to still get by without confrontation. She had no such luck as without warning as the group drew even with her she found her way blocked by them, finally forcing her to acknowledge their presance.

'Let me pass' She ground out gaze shifting up to meet the cold eyes of Blaise who appeared to be the leader of the group. He leant against the wall casually infront of her the others edging out slightly to the point that she no longer had an escape route.

'And what if i dont little mudblood? Hmm?' He raised an eyebrow glancing over her in a way that made her skin crawl. There was a brief moment of hesitation before she pulled her wand from her pocket aiming at his smug face. Yet before she even had a chance to open her mouth a brutal kick to the back of her knee from one of the other slytherins sent her wand flying as she lost her balance nearly falling to the ground if it wasnt for the strong hands that held onto her upper arms forcing her back against the wall with a thud.

There was a short silence broken only broken only by the painful breaths from Hermione as she dug her fingernails into her palms at the agony from her knee. She kept her eyes tightly shut not wanting the building tears to escape. Not wanting to cry infront of _them_.

'Look at me you little bitch' Blaises fingers dug into her arms at his words until she did look up into his face. He sneered at her in disgust releasing on arm to grasp her face fingers bruising the soft skin.

'You fucking point your wand in my direction again and i will break your pretty neck.' Without warning he was kissing her harshly forcing her lips back against her teeth painfully. She cried out at his actions and instinctivly bit down hard on his lip causing him to pull back quickly which was what she had hoped however the sudden dizzingly hard smack of the back of his hand across her face she had not been expecting. He released her and her knee gave out dropping her ungracefully to the floor at his feet. Blaise touched his fingers to his lip and on exaimination proved she had infact drawn blood.

He snarled angrily and was about to bend down and drag her to her feet when a voice shouted out from around the corner something about filch coming.  
Blaise sneered down at the beaten form of the girl at his feet.

'You will get your due. Dont think i will forget about this.' And with that he nodded to the others and they left her there heading back down the hallway to slytherin.

Hermione drew herself into a smaller ball on the ground and at the first booming crash of thunder echoing over the grounds, she started to sob. A tall shadow soon blocked the light falling onto her form and a familiar voice reached her ears.

'Hermione?' She cringed away from Draco as he crouched beside her.

'Hermione its me.. Its ok..im not going to hurt you, i promise' But he knew somewhere far away in his sub consious.. not so long ago he would have done. And it would have probably been him leading the group of boys who had attacked her. She was sobbing again, a sound that cut away at him and ignoring her protests he settled beside her wrapping his arms around her shaking body and pulling her close whispering sweet nothings into her ear as her tears soaked the expensive white silk shirt he was wearing. Eventually he felt her start to relax in his arms and he smiled slightly kissing the top of her head gently.

'You ok now?' He asked quietly as she almost reluctantly pulled away from his embrace sitting up and wiping at her face with the sleeve of her robe. She nodded slightly not meeting his concerned gaze. He frowned slightly but held out her wand which he had retrieved from over the other side of the hallway. Hermione murmered her thanks adjusting herself and casting a few light healing charms on her knee. All the while Draco watched her carefully not moving from his place beside her. Finally she sighed looking up at him.

'Thank you..Draco.' She said softly slightly embaressed that he had to come in and rescue her. He shook his head and stook holding his hand out to help her up.

'Its the least i could do. I only wish i had gotten here earlier.' He said as she took his hand and got to her feet. His answer had reminded her of another question she had wished to ask him.  
'Why..where you out here anyway?' Though she was most certainly glad he had been..that had been gnawing at her thoughts for some time. He smiled.  
'Well when you werent back at the common room when i returned i thought i would wait for you to come back.. But when you didnt i decided to come look for you instead. You should have realised im not very patient.' He smirked slightly at her and she smiled in return. There was another short silence interrupted by the occasional roll of thunder.

'We should..probably get back to the common room. its getting late.' Hermione said gaze shifting down to where he was still holding her hand, not having let it go after helping her up. He noticed her looking and squeezed it gently in response causing her to look up at him losing herself in those strange silver eyes of his. He raised his free hand brushing his fingers gently across her cheek then down across her lips and her chin. Lightning flashed at the window behind him casting a white glow over his blonde hair as he tugged on her hand pulling her in close then lowering his head to kiss her softly. She sighed against his lips eyes falling closed for a moment before her brain seemed to kick back into gear.. This was Draco.. She couldnt do this. Not after everything in the past. Draco felt her pull away from him, putting a distance between them that seemed to be more then just physical. She was trying to shut him out yet again.

'Hermione.' She looked back at him reluctantly.  
'I know that i hurt you in the past.. Im not sure how or what i did.. but i am sorry. I know it may be all too much for you to handle at the moment and i understand that. But you cant deny that you like me. And if you keep ignoring your feelings it will just mess you up even more' He said softly not moving from where he stood. Hermione chewed at her bottom lip uncertainly.

'Im not going to ask for anything more then one chance Hermione. One chance to for you to get to know the real me and me to get to know who you really are.'

She closed her eyes for a long moment trying to think things over. His statement had sounded as honest and open as she could ever imagine anything to be from the Slytherin and she guessed the least she could do would be as he asked. After all he had already come to her rescue once. Finally she nodded.

'One chance Draco.'

_Darling i forgive you after all_

_Anything is better then to be alone_

_And in the end i guess i had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

A/N: I know its short. But im trying to get a chapter done every time i have a chance. xD I would like to thank Evanescence's new album 'The Open Door' for the inspiration to this chapter. I suggest you all go a listen to the song Lithium. Cause its cool. D And the rest of the songs too. Haha.

Anyway. Things progress! Im moving house in a few weeks time.. so may not be any updates for a little while.. but trust me im reading any reviews people happen to give me!!


End file.
